Rowen meet Mysterious Girl
by Akizuki Nakuru
Summary: Rowen meets a mysterious girl in his dream, meets a mysterious sailorsoilder name sailormoon, Whats a guy to do? so much excitment my evil twin sister has takin over my mind
1. Default Chapter Title

Authors Note: I do not own Sailormoon or Ronin Warriors But the storyline i do  
Thanks to christina,and Bellchan who inspired me. *bows*  
  
  
Rowens Dreams  
  
"Do you feel all alone?" a feminine voice asked. "Who are you?" Rowen asked, "Im someone" she replied. The girl turns around and looks behind her, "I'm Sorry but I must go" she replys. "Wait rowen yells, but his yells are just carried with the wind. Someone whispers to him, "You should wake up or you'll die in your dreams Rowen of strate( is that the right spelling?) says a femine voice. He vanishes and appears to be in his own bedroom.  
  
Present  
  
Rowen is sweating as he remembered his dreams a few minutes ago. Rowen gets out of his bed, and walks downstairs into the livingroom. "Hey Rowen it's about time you got up I thought Ryo would have to send whiteblaze after you cye comments. Rowen shoots him im not in the mood glare, He sits down on the couch lookin at the ceiling. "Whats wrong rowen your quiet"? asked sage , seen any mysterious women in your dreams? "Maybe mysterious and beautiful" rowen replys, it becomes deathly quiet in the house. Rowen decides to take a walk he so deep in thought that he doesn't notice a girl with alot of her grocies in her hands walkin infront of him, till it's too late and he knocks into her. " I'm terribly sorry rowen says, "It's ok" serena says. Rowen looks up at her, he gasps "It's you he says, "Have we meet" serena asked confused. "Sorry you reminded me of a girl i saw in a dream" he lies, "Oh well i always get told that" she giggles. They go there seperate ways, "so serenity's here to hm?"a man with silver, and blue eyes reply. "Who would of guessed i would get the earth, and serenity as a bonus" he mused. Lady GaraGara, "Yes master"? a slender snake appears, I want you to go to earth start some mayhem, and while your at it do try to lure serenity out he orders. "Yes master" garagara replies before she vanishes. Meanwhile Rowens at the park thinking, "I could of swore that was her, She had the same blue eyes as the girl from my dreams. All the sudden you can hear screams of fear, as garagara begins her torment to lure serenity out, "What's happening now"? Rowen wonders as he runs to the park. "Wow" tulpas warlords sure do get uglier everytime you see them. Serena happens to be walkin to the park as she hears screaming, "Another Youma attack she wonders? Serena takes out her brooch and transforms. "Yo brought by a new age and era Iam the elegant SailorMoon" Sailormmon says.(I Know thats something uranus and neptune would say, but i couldn't help myself)  
Rowen looks at her, He blushes when he notices shes in a really short skirt. GarGara begins her attack sailormoon leaps out of the way of garagras wrap attack, "Moon Princess Meditation Sailormoon shouts. GaraGara is moondust, Rowen walks up to sailormoon catching her off guard, Twirls her around to face him and gives her a deep kiss."You fight well for someone who fights alone" rowen says.  
  
Like a wave crashing  
on the sand  
How the wind crys  
as it passes you bye..  
Never lose sight  
of the light,  
For if you do  
you'll be lost in darkness forever.  
  
  
*well I'll leave it at that, its 1:19 am in the morning and Im beat, So how did ya think of my first SM/RW crossover? Don't serena and Rowen make a cute couple? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Author Notes: Ok this is continuing my Rowen/Serena fanfic. Thank u so much for the sweet reviews  
it made me feel less sore. Theres probably gonna be six more chapters.  
to this and then a sequel. how bout that? Oh yes the song How did i fall in love with you isn't mine belongs to  
BSB *gets stars in her eyes*.  
  
  
Like a wave  
crashing on the wave.  
How the wind crys  
as it passes you bye  
Never lose sight  
of the light,  
For if you do  
you'll be lost in darkness forever  
  
  
Sailormoon is just staring in shock at the blue haired boy kissing her. "I can't fall in love with him it'll be to hard  
for me." she thought. As rowen pulls away he looks at her face to see a blank expression written on it.  
  
"Whats wrong"? he asked, "nothing I have to go now she replies as she runs off, "but I wonder why shes running away".  
  
Serena detransformed and was just walking through the streets of tokyo when rowen happen to be walking by, they collide  
into eachother. Rowen looks up and gasps out in suprise, "What?" serena ask, Looks like we run into eachother all the time".  
He exclaims.  
  
"Yea that is kinda strange" she replied absent mindly. "Do you wanna go grab something to eat?" he ask, Sure I guess  
they head off to the cafe.  
  
*In a Dark Realm*  
  
A man is watching the battle with garagara going on, and how sailormoon killed her, "She failed" he murmured frowning when  
he notices a blue haired boy kissing sailormoon.  
  
He grabs his cup so hard that it breaks in his hands wine all over his hands. "Well it looks like I have something to do  
for thw next attack to get serenity" he says smirking.  
  
*Cafe*  
  
Serena and Rowen are sitting by a window in the cafe eating some cheeseburger. (Serena doesn't pig out in my story she more like a princess).  
"She sits just how a princess would sit and her manners of that of a princess too" thought rowen.  
  
"So what school do you go to? she ask he looks up um i go to juubian high school." oh thats cool she exclaims.  
  
In the background theres a song playing serena and rowen are chatting away, about their lives.  
  
How did I Fall In love With You- BSB  
  
Remember when we never needed eachother  
Best of Friends like sister and brother  
We understood we never be alone  
Those days are gone  
Now I want you   
so much  
the night is long  
I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never felt to feel this way  
What can I say to Make you mine  



End file.
